Scars
by beccamariexx
Summary: When Hermione discovers a letter hidden in her books addressed to her from a dead man, she knows things are about to change, and who can't help but figure out her out? None other than Draco Malfoy, the boy with the matching scar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

I woke up this morning with a feeling that something was going to change, big time. And every time I got these feelings I was always right, but right now I was feeling a little worried about what was going to happen today. After showering and brushing my teeth, I grabbed my wand and use a glamour spell to turn my hair into messy 'sex hair' look that would've taken hours of blow drying and straightening to achieve.

I looked at myself in my full length mirror and had to admit I'd come a long way since my first year at Hogwarts. My chest filled out more to accompany the slim curves I had from jogging every morning this summer, my frizzy hair was- well, not frizzy anymore, and my attitude changed along with it. My frame was still a small one, 5' 3", but I was no longer the little book-worm I was known for. And soon I'll show everyone that, I thought as I pulled out a loose v-neck top, my dark, denim jeans and a pair of black heels, (magically charmed to keep my feet from hurting,) from my luggage to change into on the train and packed the rest of my luggage and shrunk it to pocket size via wand. Currently wearing faded blue jeans, flats, and a black t, I walked out of the room I spent the last 17 years in.

I was leaving for my last year at Hogwarts, and though I was excited for it, my scars were far from healed. The war left me in ruins as it did with many others. The only one seeming to be able to cope perfectly fine was Harry. Over the summer he was in denial, he acted as though the war never happened but the evidence was almost overwhelming. The physical scars on all our bodies were evidence, the emotional scars, the graves, all evidence of a world successfully shattered, but he denied it all, and it seemed to be an effective way to cope.

As I sat in the backseat of my father's car on my way to the train, ignoring his useless chatter, I thought about the badge in my front left pocket carrying the weight of the responsibility I now withheld. I was made head girl along with someone I would meet with in our private compartment on the train, and I had no doubt who'd it be considering the only person with grades as good as mine have been was none other than Malfoy, who I hadn't seen since the war. I wonder what it did to him, I thought as I said goodbye to my father and made my way to the throng of red heads just outside platform 9 3/4.

"HARRY! RON!" I shouted, grabbing their attention. By the looks of it, it seemed like they'd never seen me before.

"Herms, you look amazing!" Ron said, a blush creeping up in his cheeks, Harry nodding with agreement. No doubt Ron had always had feelings for me and he made that perfectly evident in fourth year at the Yule Ball. At some point I did have feelings for him as well but his jealously was something I didn't want to deal with and two years ago he seemed perfectly content with snogging a certain Lavender Brown every day in the halls.

"Ron, you know I hate that nickname," I said, directing the conversation to Harry, "how have you been, love?" Harry and I were close friends, best friends in fact, and though I'd never seen him as more than a friend, his dashing looks were hard to ignore.

"I've been good Hermione," he said as we made our way to an empty compartment across from Luna's who was in a deep conversation with Neville and Ginny. One hand through his messy black hair and a stolen glance at Ginny didn't make its way passed me or Ron and the blush on Harry's cheeks told us he saw he had been caught.

Ron tossed his head to the side getting his long red hair out of his eyes, hair that desperately needed a cut, and sighed deeply.

"Harry, man, if you like her just ask her out," he said, though it came out more as 'hammy an ike sk er tt' due to the abundance of food he'd managed to shove in his mouth. With a look of disgust I took my place across from him and looked at my watch. 10 more minutes until my meeting with McGonagall…

"I know, I know." Harry said, effectively ending the conversation. They both did that often, ending conversations that were steering towards deep topics. Boys and their emotions, I thought.

"How have you been Hermione?" knowing he didn't want to hear how I'd really been doing I gave them my head girl news.

"That's great, Herms!" Ron said, successfully ignoring my earlier comment stating that I hated that name. Harry congratulated me as well though it was obvious his mind was elsewhere, perhaps in a compartment very close to us…

Soon enough I couldn't take Ron's annoying chewing sounds anymore, where he even GOT all that food was a mystery to me. The trolley hadn't even done one round and he already had a good three bags of chocolate frogs and three butter beers safely in his stomach.

I got up, told the boys I'd see them at the feast and went to my compartment, throwing my school robes and the rest of my clothing over my arm in preparation to change as I went.

I made my way to where the headmistress wanted to meet me. As I gripped the handle of compartment 14, the door suddenly whipped open forcing me to stumble and land on top of someone already inside, pinning them to the floor as well as acquiring some new bruises.

"Hello, Granger, falling for me already?"

"Fuck-" I whispered.

"Such profanity, Granger. Did you learn that word from one of your books?" He said with a sneer on his face, though the cruelty somehow didn't reach his eyes, his sneer faltered and he knew I caught it. From what I could see- and feel, as I was on top of him I couldn't help but admit that he'd definitely changed over the summer. His broad shoulders filled out more, and his boyish features in his face now had a manly distinction in them. As I lifted myself off of his torso I felt his chest muscles under my hands and was impressed by what Quidditch had done to his body. I wiped the dirt off my jeans and picked up my fallen clothing.

"Get out, I need to change. I would have asked you nicely but your comment pissed me off. Leave." I said, dismissively, not truly caring if he left or not. I began taking off my clothing as I heard his footsteps indicate that he had left the room.

As I pulled on my v-neck I heard the door reopen.

"Gra-" Malfoy cut off.

"What." I snapped, pulling my shirt down and turning around to look at him.

His look had changed just as much as mine had. His hair was no longer greased back but messy and it looked good on him. His eyes were a deep grey with hints of vibrant blue around the edges but that wasn't was kept me staring, it was his expression as he took in my more mature look. He had quickly regained his postured and attitude from when he faltered but this was different. His nasty exterior lessoned, if only a bit, as I realized he saw the scar that ran down the length of my back diagonally. He twitched as if wanted to see it closer but I pulled on my robes before he could do anything. Then he slowly lifted his hand and rubbed his left shoulder. His eyes snapped up back to mine and his face suddenly lost the tender emotion he had and his features turned hard once again.

"What?" I repeated, sitting down across from him and stretching out my legs across the seats, giving him a view, noticing he did not fail to take in my chest as well as my scar. "Like what you see, Malfoy?"

"Haha, you wish, Granger. Though I couldn't help but notice how you seemed to admire my gorgeous body." I scoffed, not bothering to give him a response.

McGonagall walked in that moment, giving us two books and informed us on what we already knew. We were to share a dormitory, act civil toward one another...blah blah blah. Typical protocol as usual. She hurried out mumbling something about meddling second years and fire whiskey. I opened the book to read, though everything was information I'd read ahead of time, and intended to wait out the rest of the train ride to my second home.

Where did she get that scar? I thought as I inconspicuously watched Granger from where I sat. I sat for a good two hours contemplating what had happened to her. Was it the war? Did another person do this to her? The sudden anger that flared up in me was astonishing; an overwhelming hatred for anyone who'd done that to her filled me up. I didn't understand this feeling; I shook my head as if to rid myself of these ludicrous thoughts, deciding to focus on her looks. Her hair was in curls, having lost its frizziness many years ago, her chest, no doubt, was slightly bigger and her body was slimmer. She was no longer the book worm I'd thought her to be; she was an elegant woman now. She wasn't the person I thought of as part of the famous golden trio, book worm, kiss ass extraordinaire. She was now someone I intended to figure out. I ran a hand through my tangled hair and rubbed my shoulder again; subconsciously aware that my scar was there as well.

The war left remnants of its effects on me in ways I didn't want to admit. I lifted the sleeves of my white button up shirt absent mindedly and heard the sharp intake of breath across from me. I looked up to see Hermione looking at my left arm with a look of absolute curiosity etched on her face.

"What-?"

"I don't have it Hermione…" I said hesitantly, testing out her reaction to the use of her first name. I wanted to show her I wasn't such a bad guy anymore, though old habits do die hard. I wanted to tell her everything right then and there, everything I had to go through to protect the people I loved. I wanted to trust her with everything I had never told another soul. I think, for a moment, she saw it too.

The train had stopped then and Hermione made her way off almost too quickly, but I took my time. I made my way to Blaise with my head swirling with thoughts of Hermione and her reaction to her realization that I wasn't who she thought I was. I successfully averted annoying as fuck, Pansy, and Blaise and I made our way to the feast content to be together in silence.

Blaise was my closest friend, and though I didn't trust anyone, he was someone who knew some, if very few, of my minor secrets. I loosened my stupid green and silver tie and took my seat, noticing a certain brown haired girl was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

In my haste to get off the train as quickly as I could and away from Draco and the feelings he made me feel, I tripped; scraping my hands in the process and my Head Girl book fell to the floor. A piece of light blue parchment was poking out from a hidden pocket on the last page of my book.

_"Hermione,_

_Knowing full well that you would indeed become Head Girl, I put this letter in here hoping you'd find it. I know that when you read this I will no longer be around but there is something you need to know, something I wish I could have told you in person. You are my daughter and you are an elemental. Your mother was killed by Lord Voldemort due to the amount of power she possessed. She was so skilled in her particular gift that she was able to channel the energy she contained and transform into almost anything she pleased. We met and fell in love and after you were born, he attacked. Knowing then I had to protect you; I gave you to the Grangers. Please do not be upset at them… they do not have any recollection that you do not belong to them. Know that I love you with all my heart and that my greatest joy was to watch you excel among your years at Hogwarts._

_Know that the glamour charm placed on you 17 years ago should wear off soon enough and the changes will be not too drastic, your hair should get maybe a shade or two darker and the opposite should be said for your eyes._

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I had to protect you, even if it meant dying myself._

_Your father,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

I had reread the letter more than ten times as I walked past the entrance hall and straight to the fourth floor. There were smeared parts of the letter that looked as though Dumbledore had been crying when he wrote this. _Had he? How could this even be happening? Why hadn't he told me before? Would Voldemort have killed me had he known?_ Yes, he would have and I knew that. I was suddenly filled with an excessive amount of anger toward my newly known father. _How could he have done this to me? How could he have changed everything I knew about my life? Should I tell Harry and Ron? Would they care?_

I walked toward a statue of an armed goddess and touched her nose whispering "Jellybean". I dropped my book along with the letter on the floor and stared at the room around me. The common room had an open space with a small kitchen toward the right and a small dining room for two just adjacent to it. A fire place was set in the wall opposite the door i just walked through with a set of black leather couches on top of a deep burgundy rug, book cases surrounding the remaining walls around the blazing fire. Stairs went up the along the wall on the right leading up to a small indoor balcony that ran along a wall with three doors. The first door had an elegant 'H' etched upon it in gold while the other on the left had a 'D' in green with accents of silver.

Assuming the last door on the far right was the bathroom, I walked straight into mine. There was a king size bed pushed to the corner of the room suspended by ropes upon two platforms acting as a set of stairs. The covers were a deep gold with red pillows strewn across. Opposite the bed was a television set encased in a shelf that ran along the rest of the wall filled with books. Next to the door was a closet door and next to my bed was a door that led to a balcony connected both our bedrooms.

As I sat on my bed thinking about my new life and being strangely accepting, I looked at my watch. _Shit! I have to get to the feast! _I I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind myself roughly and left the mini flat without a backwards glance.

As the sorting hat sent Kyle Zanforth to Ravenclaw, my palms ached in a way I hadn't noticed earlier and I saw Hermione walk in and take a seat next to Ron, who I DID noticed had enough food in his mouth for both himself AND her.

"I'd like to announce this year's Head Boy and Girl. This year's Head Girl is none other than Hermione Granger," McGonagall said as cheers from the Gryffindor table erupted and no doubt took a while to calm down. "And this year's Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." I stood up and took my well-earned bow as my table applauded like a mad house. I took a quick glance toward the Gryffindor table and saw Weasel's mouth dropped open. I sent a wink over to Granger which turned Weasel's face a dark shade of red and deserved a good eye roll from her.

"Now if you'll please excuse me I have some business to attend to, enjoy the rest of your meal and welcome back to school!" She exclaimed almost too cheerfully. I took that as my cue and left the feast, eager to see my room.

"Draco!" _Ugh,_ I thought. The only one who calls me 'Draco' is Blaise but the last person I expected to see was Hermione.

"Yes?" I said, wondering what it was she could possibly say to me and why she used my first name. She walked by my side hesitantly while I took in the surrounding people watching us, but that wasn't what seemed to bother her. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, pushing out her chest in the process, filling my head with thoughts I shouldn't think.

"I just wanted to say- Actually I uh...I don't know. I guess I just used the "need to talk to the head boy" excuse to get out of that insufferable room." I pondered this for a moment and was surprised she was so honest with me.

"Have you been to the room yet?" I asked, not bothering to ask why she wanted to leave. If she wanted me to know she would have told me. She nodded while I touched the statue of the goddess' nose that led to our shared dormitory and said "Jelly bean." Dumbledore obviously set this password before he kicked the bucket. We walked down the small corridor and opened the door. I looked down as my foot made contact with a piece of blue parchment. Hermione quickly snatched the paper from the floor along with her book and sat down on one of the black couches. I gave the common room a good scan and thought it was put together nicely.

"What's that letter say; I saw it was signed by Dumbledore." I said, not leaving any room for her to not tell me.

"Nothing you need to know right now." She snapped, instantly making me more pissed off than I should have been.

"If it's something I need to know at ALL then I have the fucking right to know, especially if you're getting letters from a dead man! So tell me, before I take it." Her expression on her face told me she wasn't going to tell me. She got up, letter and all, and literally waltzed to her room. "Wise ass." I muttered, though I was amused.

I walked up the stairs, ignoring my bedroom door and went straight to the last door. The bathroom had two sinks, an in ground bathtub and two showers. The walls were only mirrors. I pulled off my white shirt and looked at my shoulder. My scar started from my left shoulder and made its way across my back to my right hip. I had woken up one morning to find it there with no recollection of how I had gotten it at all, no recollection of even the night before.

Lately it seemed I kept feeling pain without knowing what had caused it, having no memory of how it happened. I always thought it was Voldemort doing so and erasing my memory and when I got this scar I assumed my father gave it to me as a punishment, or perhaps his own pleasure, and my mother secretly healed me as best she could later on. My father, I knew, was a horrible man, and I thank my mother for finally getting the courage to rid us of him once and for all. Though she lived peacefully and happily with a new man in Paris, I missed her a lot.

I went back to my room, magically unpacked my belongings and looked at the strange contraption that was installed in my wall. And though I hated to do this, I went to the balcony and knocked on Granger's door.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something." I said, unsure that she'd even pull apart her curtains. She ripped open the door and looked at me, shocked at first to see I had no shirt on and then stood there expecting me to continue.

"What's..uh, on my wall?" She walked into my room and started laughing.

"What?" I demanded. She picked up a small device, hit the red button, and little people suddenly appeared in the box. i So, it's a device to trap people in. Clever /i I thought as she continued to hit random buttons on the 'remote' or so she called it.

"It's a television, Draco. It's a muggle device used as entertainment. You know how in London we go to plays and operas? It's almost the same thing except the shows are pre recorded and put in this device for everyone around the world to view them." I looked at her with confusion, grabbed the remote and hit the red button, effectively ending the annoying chatter coming from this television.

"Oh," I said, unsure of what to do next. I turned around to grab my shirt when I heard another gasp come from behind me. Almost too quickly I whipped out my wand ready to attack anything that wanted to hurt us. Startled by my accusation she quickly said,

"We're not being attacked. Draco, how did you get that scar?" When I didn't respond she took off her top and stood there in her black bra. She turned around to expose the scar that was on her back, purposely this time.

"Identical…" I whispered as she just nodded her head.

"I don't know how I got it… I woke up one morning and it was there. I always assumed my father did it…" I trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"I was fighting a death eater in some manor... He- he managed to get around me and instead of hitting me with a spell he grabbed a sword off the wall and slashed my back pretty well. I blacked out and woke up the next day in St. Mungos..." She hesitated as if she wanted to add something more, "it still hurts and I don't know why…" She stopped speaking and looked at me for what seemed like eternity.

"I think we should…call a truce. Probably get to know one another. I'm not as bad as you think I am, I've even been civil enough to use your first name. Can you at least forgive me for the things I did when I was a stupid kid? I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you, I know you're sorry. You don't have the dark mark. You're easier to read than you think… Draco." And with that she picked up her shirt and left my room.


End file.
